


When you wish upon a star

by madnessfk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: АУ, основанное на теории, что Роман — искусственный человек, как Пенни





	When you wish upon a star

Он открывает глаза и видит перед собой людей. Он никогда не видел людей до этого момента, он очень много чего до этого момента не видел, но отчего-то в его голове бурлят знания обо всём, что его окружает, отчего-то он знает, кто он, кто они, что это, что то. Людям, которые на него смотрят, ужасно интересно, что происходит у него внутри: он пытается сказать им, что проснулся, но из его горла не вырывается ни звука.

(Они называют его «система R.M.T.R. 01» — он знает, что это, но на самом деле эти буквы и эти цифры ему совершенно ни о чём не говорят, ничего не значат, потому что он даже не слышал никогда, чтобы кто-то его так называл, это знание просто по щелчку появилось в его голове).

Дурацкое имя — думает он, и это самое первое, что он думает.

Он закрывает глаза и — вторым в своей жизни — думает, что это очень дерьмовое начало.

Он открывает глаза и чувствует вонь горящего мяса и плавящегося железа.

— О, ну потрясающе, — говорит он, хотя рядом всё равно нет никого, кто мог бы услышать, только горящий корабль и горящая тушка гримма, которого разорвало взрывом, и он теперь лежит посреди мяса и костей, и, кажется, его лицо расплавилось с правой стороны.

(Он называет себя Роман Торчвик, потому что это имя, по крайней мере, что-то да и значит, по крайней мере, это не слепой набор букв и цифр, по крайней мере, под этим именем его не считают тупой марионеткой, которой можно вертеть, как хочешь, — не считали до недавнего времени).

Пока Роман пытается выбраться из-под пылающих обломков корабля, новые и новые открытия касательно неисправностей его собственного тела продолжают настигать его. Его руки разорваны, его ноги с трудом гнутся, его глаз болтается где-то на уровне подбородка, его кожа кипит и слезает слой за слоем, и, наверное, единственное, что у него хорошо работает, это само ядро — если бы оно не работало, Роман был бы мёртв, ну, насколько можно считать мёртвым того, кто никогда не был живым.

В воздухе пахнет огнём и кровью. Того, чего Синдер хотела, она добилась, — Роман понимает это, едва взглянув в небо, чёрное от ночной темноты и тени крыльев сотен гриммов, Роман понимает это, едва бросив взгляд на дороги, на которых лежат свежие трупы и с которых ещё очень-очень долго не смоется кровь.

Что-то взрывается в этом чёрном-чёрном небе, ещё один корабль, один из десятков кораблей, что упадут сегодня на землю; что-то взрывается в небе и летит вниз, и Роман представляет, что это — падающая звезда.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит он, глядя в небо, — не дай мне сегодня сдохнуть.

Что-то взрывается в небе и падает, и, когда свет от взрыва озаряет кажущуюся лишь тёмным силуэтом арену, Роман понимает, что раз в жизни его счастливая падающая звёздочка его не подвела.

Его счастливая падающая звёздочка до сих пор лежит посреди поля, потому что все были слишком напуганы, чтобы забрать её труп — но есть ли труп у того, у кого никогда не было живого тела? Его звёздочка упала, его звёздочка разбилась, и теперь его звёздочка сломана, но Роман может её починить. Роман может отдать звёздочке своё сердце — а звёздочка может отдать Роману своё маленькое хрупкое тело.

Нано-машины выползают из его разодранной грудной клетки, цепляются к мёртвой звёздочке — одна за одной, одна за одной, — цепляются и смешиваются, перестраивают, переделывают её изнутри, их тела сливаются, их сознания сливаются, одно мёртвое, другое ещё нет, оба — никогда не живые, и на мгновение её память касается памяти Романа и тут же сгорает. Последняя деталь становится на место.

Он открывает глаза и видит полное смерти небо.

Она открывает глаза и видит полное смерти небо.

Когда она встаёт, тело кажется ей немного непривычным, слишком тонким, слишком лёгким, с пальцами, которые слишком легко сломать, с шеей, которую слишком легко перегрызть. В воздухе пахнет ванилью, шоколадом и клубникой.

Роман видит улыбку Нео и улыбается ей в ответ.

Ах.

Теперь, наверное, придётся придумывать себе другое имя.


End file.
